Seasonal Disturbances
by Dark Angel Kaos
Summary: It's the Christmas season leading up to Allen's birthday and Kanda has no idea what to get him.
1. Chapter 1 Pudding

Title: Seasonal Disturbances

Author: Dark Angel Kaos

Fandom: D. Gray-Man

Pairings: Allen x Kanda

Rating: PG

Warnings: language

Genre: romance, slice of life, humor, fluff

Disclaimer: I wish I could get the rights to the anime/manga as a Christmas present but alas…I'm unable to…so yeah I don't own…

Summary: It's the Christmas season leading up to Allen's birthday and Kanda has no idea what to get him.

A/N: Written for AreKan Week Challenge~ so it'll be one chapter per day, in regards to the themes. The themes will be the chapter title. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Pudding<p>

"Ne, Yuu, did you hear?" Lavi's green eyes were sparkling brightly and that could not be a good sign. There was also an equally bright grin on his lips.

The two were currently having lunch at the school cafeteria.

Kanda looked at the redhead warily. "I won't know if you don't tell me, baka usagi."

Lavi's grin widened. "Well," he leaned in closer to where Kanda sat. "I heard that the guys from the science department are making aphrodisiacs for–"

Kanda's eye twitched and he got up suddenly. Leave it to Lavi to be a pervert. "Not interested."

"Wait, Yuu, I haven't even finished what I was saying yet!" Lavi gave chase.

"I know what you're gonna say and no!" Kanda replied, walking on. He had a prep-class in an hour and was expecting Lavi to help him with his dilemma during that time but if that was his answer to it then, no thank you.

"But it's a perfect gift for Allen's birthday!" Lavi protested. "You know Allen would love it."

Kanda stopped and looked at Lavi as if he was crazy. "You want me to give him drugs as a birthday present?"

Lavi stopped too. "Well, when you say it like that it kinda sounds bad. Ok how about this? You can make it into…pudding!"

"Pudding?" Kanda's eye twitched.

"Yeah, you know Allen loves pudding right?" Lavi replied. "It'll be a wonderful present. Getting to eat Yuu's homemade pudding and then to eat him afterwards. Aaah~ I'd kill for a present like that!"

Kanda's left eye continued to twitch. "No way in hell."

And then he walked off, ignoring a whiney Lavi trailing behind him.

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

Despite his vehement protests earlier Kanda was embarrassed to find himself standing in front of a shelf of instant pudding mix at the school's minimart. He picked up a few, trying to rationalize why he was taking them up. It wasn't because he wanted to make it for the Moyashi, he just wanted to try it out that's all. _'__Sure,__'_ he didn't believe a word he said.

He'd make the pudding, just sans the aphrodisiac. The Moyashi didn't need any more help in that area.

After paying for the ingredients he would need, he headed back to his apartment. Allen would drop by in the evening like he usually did – to make dinner – and he wanted to have the snack ready for him to try. He set out the ingredients on the kitchen counter and all the equipment that the box indicated.

"Alright time to start," he fastened his apron and took up the instant pudding box. "First empty the powder in the bowl." He did just that. "Add two egg and two cups of milk then use the whisk to blend the ingredients together." He started stirring but was too wild and the ingredient ended up being sloshed out of the bowl. "Shit! I have to mix it slower…"

He tried to mix it a bit slowly but lumps began to form in the batter. Annoyed, he put more force into it. The lumps dissolved and he smiled in triumph. _'__Ha, __I __may __be __doing __this __for __the __first __time __but __it__'__s __pretty __easy. __I __didn__'__t __even __need __the __extra __two __boxes.__'_

With that mindset he poured the batter in the pan and placed it in the oven.

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

"Huh?" Kanda looked at the burnt thing in the pan. "What the hell happened?"

He didn't know what went wrong, because he had followed the instructions perfectly. So how come it didn't look like pudding but some crispy looking black block. Something wasn't right. He took up the box once more to look at what the instructions said. That was when he saw his mistake. He was supposed to bake it for ten minutes not one hour. It should be transferred to the fridge to set after baking for the allotted time.

"Ch' stupid box should have made it clearer," he clicked his tongue. It was a good thing he bought three instant boxes of pudding. "Damn, now I have to start over again."

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

He thought after doing it three times he would've gotten the hang of it. But baking was freaking _hard_. This time however, he would be making it from scratch. He went online to find a recipe for it and found something simpler than the instant mix. Most of the things needed he already had, which were cornstarch, granulated sugar, salt, milk, chocolate and vanilla extract.

"Ch' I should have just searched for the recipe and make it from scratch," he cursed under his breath. After he gathered everything he needed, he moved on to the next step. He threw everything in the blender, not bothering to measure out anything and pressed pulse. Afterwards he poured the batter into a heat proof bowl. "Ok now to light the stove and put the water to boil."

The water boiled up and he set the bowl over the pot, careful not to let the water get into the mixture. After twenty minutes, while stirring occasionally, the pudding was done.

It turned out well and he allowed it to cool – not because of his bakers instinct but because he didn't want the hot pudding to raise his electricity bill. He scooped up some in an empty wine glass and topped it with whipped cream and a couple of Hersey's mini-kisses before he placed it in the fridge to set. He felt accomplished when he saw how delicious the pudding looked and he was sure Allen would love it. It had turned out better than he thought it would.

After he cleaned up the kitchen – it became a literal pig sty during baking – he took a bath and waited for Allen to get back from his training. Allen was a part of their college's basketball team so he went home later than others.

There was a series of knocks on the door and Kanda got up. He unconsciously checked his appearance in a passing mirror, but when he realized what he was doing, he face palmed. The knocks continued and he yelled an irritated "I'm coming, damn it!" before quickly opening the door to allow his lover in.

Allen smiled when he saw Kanda at the door and before he could stop himself, he reached out and kissed him. Kanda didn't protest much and after a heated passionate kiss the two pulled back.

"Finally I can see you." Allen pulled Kanda in his arm, smiling brightly.

"Don't be stupid," there was a light blush on Kanda's cheeks. He pulled back obviously embarrassed. "Oi, come in, there's something I want you to try." He turned and headed back in to go to the kitchen.

Allen's gray eyes sparkled and he came in, locking the door behind him. "Oh, and what is that now?"

He watched as Kanda opened the fridge and took out a wine glass with something brown in it. "Pudding?" he asked. "That's pudding right?"

Kanda nodded and the blush on his cheeks darkened. "Try it."

"Don't mind if I do," Allen took up a spoon and walked over. He then picked up a piece of the chocolate pudding and whipped cream and took a bite. "This tastes…" his face immediately turned green and he started choking. He quickly ran to the garbage bin and spat the horrible tasting thing in it. "Ugh…what the hell was that?" He wiped at his mouth, going to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "That was horrible. Who gave that to you?"

Kanda was silent and he turned to see why. He flinched when he saw that the look on Kanda's face was murderous. _I __will __fucking __kill __you,_ it said.

"Um…Kanda?" that was when he realized that the air had a faint chocolate scent, but he swore it was from the new Airwick Kanda got sitting on a table closeby. He looked to where the dishes were kept and saw that a couple of baking equipments that looked to be freshly washed stood draining. _'__Wait, __Kanda __made __that __nasty __tasting __pudding?__Uh __oh__…'_ He smiled nervously. "Uh…I didn't mean to say it ah…taste bad…I was ah, a bit overwhelmed by the…Kanda? Wait Kanda!"

All his calls and pleas went ignored. Kanda walked over to the garbage bin and tossed the pudding in and then he hurried over to his room, slamming the door shut.

"Kanda! Hey Kanda!" Allen knocked against the door while turning the handle. Kanda had locked him out. "Kanda, come on. Open the door. I'm sorry I said your pudding tasted bad. So please open the door. Kanda!"

No matter how much Allen begged and apologized Kanda didn't open the door that night.

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

A/N: Poor Allen! Well I hoped you guys enjoy this little chapter~! R&R okies~!

Next Chapter: Silence

Ja na

Kaos


	2. Chapter 2 Silence

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Warnings: language

A/N: I'm back with the next chapter! Thanks for those who reviewed~!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Silence<p>

Kanda wasn't talking to him and it was driving him absolutely nuts! Allen knew Kanda was the silent type in most respects, but for him to go completely silent it bordered on odd. He was now in the gym for basketball practice and he wasn't feeling up to it. _'__This __bites__…__Kanda__'__s __giving __me __the __silent __treatment__…'_

He sighed, lowering his head. Just as he did a ball whizzed past where his head was.

"Oi, Allen, pay attention!" Tyki ran up to him. "That ball almost put you in a coma."

Allen looked up with another sigh. "…Tyki."

Tyki picked up on Allen's bummed out mood. "What's eating you?"

"Kanda's not talking to me," Allen replied, utterly depressed. He felt like his whole world was coming to an end.

"That's a usual thing, Allen." Tyki stated the obvious, cause it kinda was.

"It's different this time, Tyki," Allen insisted. He took a seat on one of the benches before another basketball could take him out, resting his head in his hands. "Kanda's really pissed this time."

Tyki followed suit, taking a seat beside him. "What did you do?"

"He gave me chocolate pudding and I said it tasted like crap, basically," Allen replied.

"That's all?"

"He made it."

"Oh," Tyki shook his head. "No wonder he's giving you the silent treatment of doom. If I went out of my way and make something for my lover only to be told that it tasted horrible I'd be pretty pissed. I can only imagine how angry Kanda is. He's never the one to make anything. I mean you always make dinner for him."

Hearing that made Allen feel much worse. He raised his head, looking at Tyki with pleading gray eyes. "Can't you and Lavi talk to him or something?"

Tyki considered that. "You sure you want me and Lavi to?"

Allen suddenly remembered, the two used to have feeling for Kanda. So they might make use of the situation. "You know what, don't bother."

"Ha, don't trust us?" Amusement glimmered in Tyki's golden eyes.

"Not with Kanda," Allen admitted. He got up, intending on getting changed. "I'll go fix this myself. Tell coach that I'm leaving early."

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

He was seething. Kanda couldn't believe that for all his hard work the Moyashi _dared_ to call his homemade pudding horrible. Sure he was a newbie at baking but it couldn't have tasted _that_ bad. His supposed to be lover annihilated what little confidence he had in baking. He wasn't sure he would make anything ever again. _'__Stupid __Moyashi__…'_ Well speak of the devil.

"Kanda…" Allen gave a relieved smile when he saw him. He was about to run over when Kanda turned and headed back in the direction he was coming from. "Wait! Kanda…!"

His cries fell of deaf ears. Kanda ignored him as he continued walking. His paced seemed to increase when he turned the corner. And by the time they were at the wing leading towards the parking lot, Allen was running to catch up. But it was hard to keep up. Kanda was once a member of the track team so he easily outran him.

Kanda made a right turn and when Allen managed to catch up to that turn, Kanda was nowhere to be seen. He looked around, hoping to spot his raven haired lover but he was no where in sight. With a dejected sigh he turned back, thinking that he'd drop by his apartment later in the day.

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

Kanda was glad when he managed to lose Allen. He didn't want to face him now with his conflicted emotions. It was like he was happy, pissed off and embarrassed all in one. He knew he was just avoiding the situation but he couldn't help it. Right now he didn't want to see Allen. When he had calmed down enough then he might entertain that thought. Now he wanted to go home and brood. Yeah brood, because apparently he could hold a grudge too well.

When he made it home he swore he would have seen Allen standing at his door, waiting on him but to his surprise he wasn't there. Not that he wanted him to be there, or so he told himself. He was pretty stubborn at times.

After letting himself in he headed straight for the kitchen to get himself a drink. When he opened the fridge he saw the leftovers of the pudding he made, idly wondering why he didn't toss it out in the morning. With a shrug he took it out, intending to do just that. But before he would get rid of it he wanted to taste it, since he hadn't gotten around to tasting it when he made it yesterday. He figured he might just eat it rather than toss it out.

He took up a metal spoon and dipped it in the batter. But it was a bit hard. _'__Must __be __because __it__'__s __cold__…'_ He placed it in the microwave and heated it a bit. When the timer overlapped he took it out and dipped his spoon in. It was still a bit thick but melted. He scooped up a bit, bringing it to his mouth hesitantly as he wasn't a big fan of chocolate, but he took a bite anyway.

The next minute he found himself barfing into the garbage bin next to the kitchen counter. He couldn't believe it. Allen was right…the pudding tasted _horrible_. But why? He wasn't confident in his baking skills but he _had_ used all the ingredients that the recipe mentioned. Maybe he didn't put in enough, or was it that he…wait didn't put in enough? He hadn't measured the ingredients as he figured what ever he threw in was alright, but it seemed he was wrong. Overlooking the measurement was wrong on his part.

"I can't believe I made this," a light blush coated his cheeks. He was so caught up in Allen rejecting his hard work than why he actually did. If he had tasted it yesterday then he would have realized his mistake. Now he felt like an idiot. "Not only did I make him eat something like this. I got mad at him for not liking it. Shit, I'm such a moron."

It wasn't always that Kanda realize this about himself but when he did he had to find a way to make what ever he messed up right. He sighed and tossed the remaining pudding in the bin. It was a waste of time making it. Next time he would remember not to try and cook. So he figured that ruled out a home cooked meal as Allen's birthday present. He already sucked a baking he didn't want to see how bad he would be at actually cooking.

'_Shoot, __I __still __need __to __find __a __birthday __present__…__not __to __mention __I __have __to __apologize__…__this __sucks__…_' finding another present would be challenging but it was easier than apologizing. He had way too much pride to say those simple two words. It was already a miracle he actually realized he was the one in the wrong. _'__What __should __I __do __now?__'_

He was interrupted from his thoughts by an insistent knock on the door and a shout of "Kanda please open up!" A thought entered his mind and he smirked, hurrying over to let Allen in. He yanked the door open, seeing Allen standing there with his hand in mid-knock.

Allen must not have expected it as he stood there frozen. He quickly got over his shock however, and opened his mouth to say something but Kanda silenced him by pulling him forward and locking their lips in a heated kiss. He pulled back staring into those intense gray eyes that was always filled with love when they were turned at him. Allen opened his mouth once more and Kanda placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhhh," he whispered. His lips were merely inches away. A seductive smirk crossed his lips and he turned back, walking down the hall towards to his bedroom.

Allen gave a knowing smile and followed after Kanda, shutting the door behind him.

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

A/N: this was pretty short but meh, I tried…I hoped you guys liked it though~! R&R ok~!

Next Chapter: Lady

Ja na

Kaos


	3. Chapter 3 Lady

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Warnings: language

A/N: yeah I'm here with another one~! No Allen in this chapter though. I realize that they're really short but I still hope you guys enjoy it~!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Lady<p>

It was two days before Allen's birthday and Kanda still hadn't found a present. Christmas Eve was tomorrow, which meant he was running out of time and fast. He had an idea of what to give him for Christmas – sex – and it would be an overused gift if he gave him the same thing for his birthday. Besides it was like something they did almost everyday so it didn't feel like a gift. Only in the regards that he would allow Allen – the kinky bastard that he was – to do things that he would never _ever_ allow. That was what made it a gift.

He gave a sigh and stepped out of _another _store. How much had it been now? A lot, that's for sure. He hugged his jacket closer and adjusted his scarf around his neck. The freezing cold air was doing a number on him as his cheeks were flushed and his nose and ears rosy. He needed to get out of the snow.

After exiting that store he was close to giving up. It wasn't as if shopping for Allen was hard. It was just that nothing seemed to strike his interest. He didn't see anything that would match Allen. And after touring over twenty different stores he was beginning to think that he wouldn't find a perfect gift in time.

He figured planning a party would suffice but a party was inevitable. If he didn't plan it, one of their other friends would and Allen already knew he would have a party. It was like a yearly requirement. So that ruled it out as a surprise. He gave another sigh and stopped in front of the Lotus Café. Right now he needed some hot chocolate to warm him up. He looked up, gazing at the billboard that was plastered over the building. The model on it was a beautiful young lady dressed casually in a short denim skirt, a black tank top, thigh length black stockings and knee length boots. Her long pink hair flowed behind her like a cape and her dazzling pink eyes seemed to sparkle. The billboard was advertising the clothing line 'Lotus.' He smiled at her before pushing the door open.

"Hey Kanda!"

Kanda stopped and turned to the voice, seeing Lenalee running up to him. She cautiously stepped on the piled up snow, careful not to slip on it.

"Lenalee," Kanda acknowledged. There was a slight frown on his face.

"What's with the sour look?" she asked once she finally caught up to Kanda. "Your Christmas shopping not going well?"

Kanda wondered if the frown on his face gave it away. "I guess," he shrugged. "The Moyashi is hard to shop for."

Lenalee nodded in understanding. "Ah I see," a smile crossed her lips. "Want me to help?"

Kanda was about to say that he didn't need any help but his phone rang. He excused himself and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hello~ miss me papa?"_

A rare smile crossed Kanda's lips. "Kuu?"

"_Yup it's me. Don't tell dad yet but I'm coming back tonight. I'm taking my break early."_

"I see, but what about your movie shoot?" Kanda asked. He remembered she had one in the Caribbean right now.

"_It's on hold until next year. I don't wanna miss dad's birthday or Christmas with you guys,"_ there was a pout in her voice. _"I'm getting ready to leave now. My flight should be in at eight tonight. I'll be staying at my mainland residence, but let's meet at the Teito Hotel, when I'm there I'll call you~!"_

"Sure thing, maybe you can help me find a present," Kanda replied.

"_No problem~! I'll see you later papa. Love you~"_ Kuu hung up.

"That was Kuu?" Lenalee asked. "Is she coming back? I thought we wouldn't see her 'til the New Year?"

Kanda slipped his phone back into his pocket. "It's a surprise she said, for the Moyashi."

Lenalee smiled. "Oh wonderful! Then we can use her place for the party!" she hooked her hand with Kanda's and pulled him inside the café. "Nii-san and I are planning it this year and we've been looking for somewhere big enough to hold it. This is awesome! I can't wait to tell Nii-san that I found a place."

The heat inside instantly warmed them up and Kanda removed his scarf. "Remind Komui that he's not supposed to wreck the place. Remember what happened last year?"

Yeah, Lenalee shuddered. She definitely remembered. "No worries, I'll make sure Nii-san doesn't trash the place," she walked over to the cashier with Kanda close behind. "So after we get ourselves something warm let's head back out for another round of present searching, ne?"

Kanda shrugged. "Sure."

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

Even shopping with Lenalee didn't help. He still hadn't found anything qualified as a present. _'This is bad…last minute shopping won't help.'_ He sighed and slipped his gloved hands into his pockets. Kuu had called him a few minutes ago and he was on his way over now. He was pretty eager to see her. The last time he had was four months ago before she left to go to Spain for a photo shoot. She was supposed to be back in a month but she got more work, taking her to England and then finally a fashion show in France. After that she was scheduled to work in the Caribbean for six months on an upcoming movie.

It was hard to believe she was only eighteen with the way she was so busy.

He finally made it to the Teito Hotel and parked his convertible at an available space in the parking lot. The valet had offered to park it for him but he had declined. He got out and headed towards the entrance. When he reached the lobby he asked to be directed to the restaurant Kuu mentioned they should meet at. He nodded his thanks when the desk clerk gave him the directions and he made his way to the appointed spot, looking for that familiar mop of unusual pink hair.

It hadn't taken him long to find Kuu, she had this superstar air around her that just made her stand out. She was sitting by a table closest to the fireplace, dressed beautifully in a Gothic Lolita styled dress and casually sipping a fruit smoothie. There was a pair of sunglasses over her eyes and a tiny Gothic Lolita hat perched on the right side of her head. Her hair was curled as it cascaded down her back.

He walked over, with a small smile on his face. "Kuu."

When Kuu heard his voice she looked up, smiling brightly. She removed her glasses, showing her big pink eyes that were blurry with tears. "Papa!" She practically threw herself in his arms. "I missed you so much!"

Kanda hugged her back. "I've missed you too," his tone was sincere. "Look at you. You've grown into an even more beautiful lady."

"You flatter me, Papa," Kuu's smile brightened even more. "Ah, it's so good to be back!"

"It's good to have you back," Kanda pulled back, looking down at her with a smile. "Welcome home, Kuu."

Tears gathered at Kuu's eyes. "I'm home!"

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

"I'll let Lenalee know its fine to have the party at my place," they were now in the room Kuu reserved for the night. She was on the bed, searching through her suitcase for something. A smile crossed her face when she spotted what she was looking for. "For a birthday present this will definitely make dad happy!" she pulled out something from her suitcase and handed it to Kanda. "This would look positively wonderful on you~!"

Kanda's eye twitched as he took the article of clothing. It looked to be a very intricately designed Geisha Kimono. The main colour was a bold blue with an array of Lotus flowers embroidered on the long sleeves and on the body of the cloth. The wide obi was pure white with a single line of black in the center. It was indeed beautiful but Kanda could not picture himself in the outfit. He didn't want to imagine it.

"Kuu there's no way I'm...–" his voice trailed off when he saw the look Kuu gave him. He gulped. It was definitely time to run.

But Kuu glomped him before he could. She called out and a bunch of girls came into the room. They seemed to be her hair, make-up and wardrobe assistants. It was not looking good.

"Come now papa, just try it on, ne?" Kuu's voice was sickly sweet and it reminded Kanda of Allen's dark side. She really was his daughter. "I want to see if it fits."

Kanda couldn't resist as his clothes were torn off him. The girls fawned over his body, commenting on his beautiful and flawless skin. He felt as if he had been thrown into a den of wild animals, with the way they pecked at him. They gave him a complete make-over. Pedicure, manicure, hair and face, they spared him of nothing. They even got rid of the already small amount of hair he had on his hands, legs and under his arms. When they were done he could barely recognize himself.

Then came the worst of it all; the Kimono. It was hell getting the thing on. He was squeezed and squashed under the layers and layers of fabric. When he thought it would never end, they stopped. _'Finally!'_ he thought relieved but he could barely move with the amount of clothes he had on.

"Kyaaa~ Yamato Nadeshiko~!" Kuu gushed, loving Kanda's appearance. He looked positively beautiful. "Papa you resemble the perfect lady."

Kanda looked in the full body mirror and almost did a double take. He couldn't believe that what was reflected in the mirror was him. His eyebrows were lined flawlessly and his eyes were styled using a Denim Blue eyeshadow as the base. It was complimented with a Midnight Blue mascara for his lashes and a Twilight Sparkle eye liner to highlight his steely cobalt eyes. On his cheeks was a whisper of Heavenly Pink blush that went well with his naturally pale skin and on his lips was a light coat of Twinkle Pink lipstick glossed with an iridescent Iced Pink lip-gloss. His nails were painted with a glimmering Splendid Blue nail polish. While his hair was pinned up in an intricate up-do frequent by Geishas and adorned by a golden crown.

Standing there in front of the mirror, Kanda could only gape.

"If you wear this for dad's birthday he'll definitely love it," Kuu continued. "You look so beautiful. Aw I want a picture!" Suddenly an idea came to her. "Yeah, let's do that. Why don't we have a fashion shoot? I'll get dressed too!"

Kuu gave Kanda little or no room to reject it. She quickly got dressed in her own pink and black Kimono and called one of her photographers. Who came over immediately after hearing what Kuu wanted.

At first the photo shoot was annoying and was definitely grating on Kanda's nerves but soon he relaxed and surrendered. It made no sense fighting it but he promised himself.

It would be the first and last time he would ever cross-dress…he hoped.

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

A/N: Kaos: kyaaaa~ Kanda was so cute~!

Allen: -sniffs- I wasn't in this chapter…I can't believe I missed seeing him cross-dress! Ah the agony!

Kaos: -pats Allen on his back- …sorry Allen, there wasn't any chance to include you…but you'll be in next time for sure~! So my dear readers R&R ok~!

Next Chapter: Myth

Ja na

Kaos


	4. Chapter 4 Myth

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Warnings: language

A/N: back with the next chapter~! And this time Allen is in. Thanks for reviewing~! I hope you guys like this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Myth<p>

Allen was frowning and everyone knew why. Something must have happened between him and Kanda. Figures…

Tyki walked over and rested his hand on Allen's shoulders. "What is it this time?"

"Kanda didn't come home last night," Allen replied without missing a beat.

"Oh," Tyki was curious. It seemed that no one told him that Kuu was back. If so then he would keep it that way. "Don't read into it too much. He must have stayed over with Lavi or Alma to finish up a project or something."

Allen suddenly got up. "That's it I'll go ask them!" he ran off. "Tell coach I'm taking five!"

Tyki shook his head. The poor kid was such a worrywart at times.

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

"Alma, wait up!" Allen had turned the corner and just his luck, he ran into Alma on his way to the field. He was still dressed in his track jersey and was a bit drenched in sweat.

"Allen?" Alma stopped as the Allen caught up with him. The way he was dressed suggested that he was coming straight out of basketball practice. "What's up?"

"Was Kanda with you yesterday?" Allen asked once he caught up. "He didn't go home yesterday according to the landlord."

'_Oh, he doesn't know Kuu is back…I can't be the one to let him know.'_

Alma nodded. "Yeah, he was with me. Sorry we didn't call or anything but you see the project kind of knocked us out."

"A project during Christmas holidays?" Allen looked suspicious. "And I thought prep-classes ended two days ago."

"It's an extra credit thing," Alma lied. "We took it up cause we wanted to get…well some extra credits."

Allen couldn't say he believed what Alma was saying but he let it slide. He was being an excessively jealous boyfriend by not trusting his lover and that wasn't like him. He sighed and decided that he might as well call again, hoping he would pick up.

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

Kanda didn't pick up and Allen couldn't help worrying even more. Training was over for the day and he was eating lunch with Tyki, Lavi and Alma.

"Jeez Allen stop worrying so much," Alma was snacking on a bag of Doritos. "There must be a good reason for this."

Lavi rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his hot dog. He pointed at Allen. "Yeah, you're paranoid."

"I resent that," Allen protested. He folded his hands at his chest. "I'm just concerned about his safety."

"I think you should be more concerned about the ass who would dare to mess with him," Lavi replied, licking the ketchup off his fingers. "You think he can't take care of himself? Kanda's a well equip fighting machine."

"I know he can but…" Allen lowered his head.

Tyki looked at Lavi and then Alma. His eyes seemed to ask: "should we tell him?" The answer was obvious and Tyki shook his head. _'Poor Allen.'_

"Ok ok I give, Allen's depressing me," Alma finished his Doritos and was on a bag of Lays. "He's with Lenalee and Komui."

Allen's head perked up at what he said. He ran through his head for the list of persons who have planned a party for him before and realization dawned. "Oh I see. That wasn't hard was it guys. You could have just told me he's helping out with the surprise party."

Lavi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It's called a 'surprise' for a reason, ya know."

"With Allen it's never a surprise. He knows we'll always plan a party for him," Tyki replied coolly. "So now that birthday boy is convinced of his lover's location, why don't we drop by Lenalee's to stir up some trouble?"

Everyone seemed to like that idea and they quickly finished what they were eating. Alma got up and slipped his hand over Allen's shoulders.

"I bet Yuu will be pretty angry when he found out I told you," a shudder ran throughout his body. "Guys, one of you take the fall for me."

"Yeah right," Lavi laughed behind them. "No way am I doing that."

"Don't look at me either," Tyki had his hands over Lavi's shoulders, holding him possessively. "I value my life."

That wasn't what Alma wanted to hear. "Gah! I'm so screwed!" he threw his hands up in the air.

Allen chuckled. "Don't worry I'll just say I figured it out for myself."

Alma's eyes sparkled. "Thanks Allen, I'd kiss you if it didn't gross me the hell out!"

"Yeah, no thanks," Allen laughed off Alma's little comment.

They continued walking but Lavi and Tyki stopped after they spotted something above Allen and Alma's heads. Twin smirks crossed their faces.

"You just got your wish Alma," Tyki's smirk widened. "Tell Allen to pucker up."

"Huh?" Alma stopped and turned back to Tyki looking confused. "What do you mean?"

Lavi pointed up and both Allen's and Alma's face paled. They looked back at them their faces' went white. "No fucking way!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, you're denying a Christmas tradition?" Tyki had a shit eating grin on. "Haven't you heard what happened to people who don't kiss when they're under a mistletoe?"

"That's just a myth!" Allen and Alma yelled at the same time. They really didn't want to kiss it was just…ewww.

"Myth? I don't think so," Lavi wagged his fingers. "I've heard of some serious shit happening to people who don't comply with it."

"Yeah like what?" Allen countered. He inched himself away from Alma. "What you're saying is bull. Kanda and I don't kiss when we're under a mistletoe and we're just fine."

"Says the paranoid boyfriend with a major Yuu-complex," Lavi crossed his hands at his chest. "Both you guys have major issues." He nodded his head. "I guess that was due to the not kissing under the mistletoe, huh?"

"Lavi, you're exaggerating!" Alma protested. "Allen and Yuu's problems have nothing to do with now. There's no way I'm kissing that guy!" He pointed at Allen when he said it.

"MCR, huh?" Lavi snickered to himself at what Alma said. "Ok ok, don't do it. But when you guys are struck with bad luck don't blame me."

Allen and Alma shrugged. They didn't care about bad luck because they didn't believe in it…or so they told themselves. Their instincts told them to just walk away but for some reason their bodies refused to move. Could it be that myth about people being struck with bad luck if they don't kiss under the mistletoe…affecting them? No, that can't be…but why were they afraid of moving from under the thing without kissing.

They turned their gaze to each other, sweating bullets.

'_I don't want to kiss him…'_ both thought. They were letting the strange-assed myth mess with their head. It was ridiculous.

Tyki and Lavi were having the time of their lives watching them freak out over it. They were really taking it to heart. Tyki smirked; time to put the icing on the cake.

"Remember Sione and Lar?" he asked. "And Zeik and Fiore? They didn't want to do what you guys have to do and look at them now."

Allen and Alma started freaking out more. They knew of those four guys, they were like…they didn't want to repeat it fearing that their horrible luck might haunt them. If it was true then that meant…the two of them would have to kiss to spare their good fortunes from running out. _'It'll be just a small, peck…' _With that thought in mind they leaned forward, hoping to get it over and done with.

"What are you guys doing?" Kanda was on his way back from Kuu's place when he had spotted the four in the hallway. He had walked up to them to see what was going on, only to see his lover and best friend looking like they were about to kiss.

Tyki was holding his stomach trying not to laugh out loud while Lavi was on the ground, practically laughing his ass off. Kanda stared at Allen and Alma with his hands crossed, expecting an explanation as to why he caught his lover and his best friend about to kiss.

Allen and Alma pointed up at the dreaded mistletoe. "Bad luck…?"

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Are you two morons? You believe in that stupid shit?"

"But what about what happened to Sione and Lar?" Allen asked.

"Yeah and Zeik and Fiore?" Alma added.

Tyki couldn't hold it in anymore. He joined Lavi on the ground, laughing until his stomach hurt.

Kanda couldn't believe how stupid they were. "You guys really are idiots." He pulled them from under the mistletoe. "Whatever you hear about those four is nothing but lies. That no kissing crap is just a myth, you morons." He dragged them forward and then turned to the two who were gasping for breath on the ground. "Oi, you two get up. We have somewhere to go."

Tyki picked himself off the ground still chuckling and he helped Lavi up, who was still gasping for breath.

"God that was so damn funny," Lavi wheezed out in between laughs. He had to be supported by Tyki or else he would fall back on the ground laughing. "I swear you two always crack me up."

There were twin blushes on Allen's and Alma's face and they turned away, obviously sulking.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Oi, stop screwing around," he snapped, a bit annoyed. "It's Christmas Eve, so let's get the hell outta here."

Lavi seemed to calm down a bit. "Ah yes! Why should we be at school when it's Christmas Eve? Basketball and track training is officially over so let's go party~!"

"Isn't the party tomorrow?" Allen replied still sulking. He didn't care if he ruined the surprise. Not that it was a surprise in the first place.

Kanda pretended not to hear him. "Lenalee says to meet her at the mall."

"I'm up for that~!" Lavi pulled Tyki along and when they passed under the mistletoe they stopped. "Well lookie here~ we have to kiss, ne?"

A smirked crossed Tyki's lips. "I do believe we have to."

They leaned in for the kiss but Allen and Alma dragged them apart out of spite. Kanda shook his head as he watched his friends bicker like complete idiots. A small smile crossed his lips and he walked past them, ignoring their presence. His smile widened considerably when he heard them chasing after him.

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

A/N: don't sweat it guys, the whole myth about getting bad luck when ya don't kiss under a mistletoe is oh so fake. It was either that or Santa Claus…and I can't see Kanda even mentioning jolly ol St. Nicolas…so yeah. Hoped ya guys like it~ =] R&R ok~!

Next Chapter: Birthday

Ja na

Kaos


	5. Chapter 5 Birthday

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Warnings: language

A/N: here ya go another chapter~! Thanks for reviewing! So it's the 25th ya kno' what that means~! Happy birthday Allen Walker-sama! And also to my lovely readers: Merry Christmas and have a wonderful new year! I give thee the gift of fanfics~! Enjoy the multiple updates that I've made today~!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – Birthday<p>

'_Two minutes to twelve,' _Kanda thought as he stared at the clock on his night table. _"Just less than two minutes left.'_

The seconds were taking way too long to elapse and by the time it was elven fifty-nine it felt like more than an hour had passed. He felt the warm hands around him tighten and he looked down to see Allen snuggling into his exposed stomach. His hands – the left one looking horribly burnt – were wrapped around his middle and his head seemed to inch closer to his lap. A rare smile crossed Kanda's face at the sight. His gaze went back to the clock, only ten seconds remained. He began the final countdown in his head. "_Nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…"_

He leaned down to Allen's face, careful to untangle himself from Allen's arms and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. "Happy birthday…Allen."

A surprised gasp passed his lips when he felt two hands holding his face in place just as he was about to pull back. And before he could protest a pair of lips clamped over his own. The lips expertly kissed him and he closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of those warm lips on his own. They pulled away and he stared into those crystalline, gray eyes.

Allen smiled, cupping Kanda's cheeks with his hands. "It's just like you to tell me this when I'm asleep," he leaned forward and placed a small peck on his lips. "But I'm glad. You're the first to tell me Yuu."

Kanda blushed, turning his head away. "Don't call me that…" he didn't sound angry. "Baka Moyashi…"

'_He's so cute~!'_ Allen internally gushed, but he dared not say it out loud. Kanda mumbled something but he was too distracted by his thoughts to hear. "Eh, Kanda what was that?"

Kanda turned to face him, his face a crimson hue. "I said…otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Moyashi!" by the time he finished saying that his neck and ears were red too.

Allen was a bit surprised by the yell but he smiled. Kanda was so damn cute at times. He leaned forward and tilted his chin up, kissing him once more.

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

When he woke up later that morning Kanda was gone. Sure he knew he would head out to Lenalee's for the last minute preparations but he didn't think he'd leave first thing in the morning. He sighed and got out of bed, checking his phone to see how much Christmas and birthday wishes he got. There were a hell of a lot of them, over a whopping seventy three texts, emails and voicemails.

"I bet even more will be on my social pages," he had joined a lot of online sites and he expected to see thousands of wishes, with the amount of friends he had.

He yawned, making his way into the kitchen to make some breakfast, but froze at the entrance when he saw something on the table waiting for him. _'Did Kanda make breakfast?'_ He was both excited and terrified to find out. After Kanda's failed attempt at baking some days ago he was skeptical about eating anything he made ever again. But if Kanda went out of his way to make him breakfast…even if it would kill him he was going to eat it.

'_I wonder what he made…'_ he walked over to the table and took a seat. His heart was pounding away in his chest as he lifted the cover off. He didn't know what to expect but what he saw made his eyes widened.

Under the cover was a single bowl and in it was frosted flakes. Allen couldn't help but chuckle. There was a hastily scribbled note beside the plate which read: 'sorry it wasn't anything fancy. Milk is in the fridge.' He smiled and got up, taking out the jar of milk from the fridge and then coming back to eat the breakfast Kanda 'made' for him.

While he ate he looked at the note once more, seeing an arrow on it. Intrigued, he flipped the small paper around and saw an additional message: 'come to Kuu's place at two.'

"At two huh," he raised his head to look at the clock that was on the wall. "It's after eleven. I have a couple of hours to spare."

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

It had been the longest three hours of his life.

Allen had tried to do everything to keep himself occupied, but nothing worked. He was bored as freaking hell. In the first initial thirty minutes he had called Lavi, Tyki and Alma, asking if they wanted to hang out. But they declined, saying that they were busy. Obviously they were busy with the party preparations.

He had tried to sleep off the rest of the time but his eyes wouldn't close. The boredom became so unbearable that he swore he would die from it. But luckily he survived, just barely. He was now dressed and ready to head over to Kuu's for his surprise – it wasn't a surprise at this point – party.

The ride over was quick as there was little to no traffic on the road. Most people were at home, enjoying the Christmas with their families.

'_Families, huh…'_ his pseudo-daughter was on a photo shoot in the Caribbean and his parents…well they weren't alive anymore. So for Christmas he only had his lover and his friends. _'I'm fine with that. Kanda, Kuu and all my friends are all I need.'_

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

"Happy birthday Allen!"

Allen smiled when he opened the door only to be greeted by all his friends and their families. "Thanks guys," his smiled brightened considerably.

Lenalee pulled him inside, leading him to the ballroom where the party was to be held. Everyone followed after, some throwing confetti in the air. After reaching the ball room everyone went on with their own business, enjoying themselves.

Allen looked around hoping to spot Kanda in the crowd but he didn't see him. He saw Neah flirting with Deke at the snack table. Miranda and Marie were sitting on the couch talking. Sheril was fawning over his daughter, Road and his brother Tyki while Tyki was ignoring him as usual, giving his attention to Lavi who was joking around with Alma. The twins Jasdero and Debitto were pigging out on the snacks. Lulu Bell was currently talking to Chomesuke while Timothy slid by on his skates, startling them. Daisya gave chase after Timothy, trying to get him to take off the damn thing but Timothy laughed, ignoring the poor guy. Komui and Bak were glaring at him, obviously because of the way Lenalee held his hand. _'And they call me paranoid.'_

Johnny waved at him while he headed over to the liquor side of the table where a blushing Krory was talking to a jaded Eliade who seemed to be blushing a bit despite the look of boredom she showed on her face. Fo was glaring at Bak for glaring at him. While Wisely grabbed onto Timothy who was about to slip and fall. Reever came up to Komui, handing him a set of papers that almost sent the bespectacled man into fits.

He saw everyone but Kanda.

"Um Lenalee, where is Kanda?" he asked. Kanda should have been there already.

There was a creepy grin on Lenalee's face when she replied. "Oh, he's around."

That didn't answer his question but he couldn't say he wasn't intrigued. They were planning something extra, now he needed to find out what it was.

"Happy birthday dad~!"

Allen was frozen in shock at the voice. He looked around, spotting his baby girl at the entrance. His eyes blurred with tears. "Kuu?"

Kuu smiled, running to jump in Allen's arms. "Dad!"

Allen squeezed her in a hug. "Kuu! When did you get back?" He mentally chastised himself for asking that. Who cared when she got back? He was just glad she was there.

"Two days ago," Kuu replied smiling. "I told papa and everyone not to tell you. Since you already know about the party we wanted to really surprise you. So surprise~!"

"And what a wonderful surprise it is," he pulled back and looked down at her. She looked positively beautiful in her pink Kimono. "Ah now if only I could find Kanda then we can celebrate my birthday and Christmas as a family."

"I'm not lost so why'd you need to look for me?" Kanda's voice was muffled as if he was hiding his mouth.

Allen's expression lit up and he turned to where he heard the voice and froze once more. Kanda was dressed in an elegant deep blue Kimono and the sight took his breath away. His shoulder blades were exposed, along with the v-dip that showed off the smooth and unblemished skin of his nude upper chest. It was one freaking sexy sight. He realized Kanda must have been wearing makeup because he had a paper fan up, seeming to be hiding his face, except his eyes, from view.

He was speechless.

Allen didn't reply and Kanda felt as if he wanted to die of embarrassment. It wasn't his fault he was dressed this way! He didn't find a good enough birthday present in time and Kuu had persuaded him into dressing in that Kimono. She convinced him that it was the only thing left. _'Gah just kill me now!'_

Lavi walked up and placed a hand on Allen's shoulder. "Holy shit, Yuu looks so damn good!" He realized Allen's response or lack thereof and tapped his shoulder. "Dude, ya ok?"

Instead of replying a spurt of blood sprayed from Allen's nose.

"The hell? Allen your nose is bleeding!" Lavi shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe Allen was having a nosebleed. But it was expected because Kanda looked so fucking hot!

Allen brought his hand up to stop the heavy flow. "This is the best birthday present ever!"

When Kanda lowered the fan to show his face almost every guy in the room had a nosebleed. Timothy had his mouth wide open and his face burned. He couldn't believe that beautiful 'lady' standing there was the violent Kanda-sempai.

"You guys can stop staring now!" Kanda grumbled as he entered the room. The stupid geta clogs were annoying to walk in. "Is this the first time you people seeing a guy dress in drag?" He was hiding his embarrassment with bravado.

Everyone had to disagree with Kanda. They've seen guys dressed in drag before and Kanda was nowhere as horrible. He looked absolutely perfect. Like the outfit was specially made for him.

Kanda walked over to where Allen stood trying to control his nosebleed. He stopped before him – the clogs giving him a little extra height, which he was glad for – and leaned in, placing a kiss on his cheek. At the contact, the blood seemed to rush to Allen's head more as his nose bled like a running pipe.

"Happy birthday."

That was the knockout blow. Allen passed out from the overexcitement. Kanda's blushing face and his voice was way too much.

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

Allen woke up feeling a bit dizzy. There was a dull throb in his head but it was manageable. He felt as if he was lying on something soft and warm and he closed his eyes, snuggling closer to it.

"I can't believe you fainted."

Kanda's voice made him open his eyes immediately. He was lying on Kanda's lap! "Kanda!" he tried to get up but Kanda pushed his head back down.

"Lay down, Moyashi," Kanda ordered. He was still dressed in the blue Kimono. "You lost a lot of blood."

A blush crossed Allen's cheeks. "Oh, yeah…" he was embarrassed that he passed out earlier. He must have looked like an idiot in front of everyone. "Man I can't believe I went out like a light…"

"Jeez don't freak out over it," Kanda rolled his eyes. "It's not like you were the only one."

Allen perked up. "Seriously?"

Kanda nodded. "A couple others joined after you."

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing," Allen admitted. He was about to lie back down when he remembered something. "Oh your Christmas present! I have it on me."

"Christmas present?" Kanda blinked. "I thought we weren't exchanging gifts."

"Yeah but I got you a little something," Allen fished into his back pocket to take out the small box that was there.

"That reminds me," Kanda added. He reached into the right sleeve of the Kimono and took out a small box. "Your birthday present."

Allen smiled and took the box while he handed Kanda the one he had. "I wonder what this is…" he opened it and was surprised to see that it was s silver band. It was simple yet very beautiful and it looked to be custom made. "It's beautiful."

Kanda opened his gift shocked to see that his also was a ring. His was of a similar design, with a carving of a lotus in the center. It was initialed Fr: A.W To: Y.K. The ring he gave Allen was initialed also but in the reverse.

"How interesting," Allen's smile looked as if it would split his face in half. "We were thinking the same thing." He took the ring from Kanda and then seized his left hand. "This ring is just a representation of my feelings for you. I love you and I want to be with you always." He looked directly into Kanda's eye as he said this and slipped the ring on his left ring finger. "A perfect fit." He brought Kanda's hand to his lips and placed a kiss on his knuckles.

The blush that spread across Kanda's cheek was dark. He grabbed the ring in Allen's hand and then slipped it on his scarred left ring finger. "I…I feel the same way…" His blush darkened as he said this. "I l-love…you." He felt as if he would die from embarrassment from saying that one phrase.

Allen smiled and pulled Kanda into his arms, giving him a small peck on the lips. "I love you too, Yuu."

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

A/N: awwwz Kanda was so damn cute~! / R&R ok~!

Next Chapter: Joke

Ja na

Kaos


	6. Chapter 6 Joke

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Warnings: language

A/N: I'm back with a next chapter~! Thank you all for reviewing~! Aw the AreKan week is winding down to an end, just one more chapter remains…I hope you guys stick with me till the end~!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – Joke<p>

Allen looked at Lavi blankly. "Huh?"

Lavi was trying to control his laughing fits. "I said," he began. It was getting hard to follow him because he was laughing rather than talking. "What do you call a–" He couldn't even finish his sentence with how much he was laughing.

"Is it April fools?" Allen asked Tyki with a look of confusion.

Tyki looked at his phone, seeing December 27. He shook his head. Nope they were still in December.

"Then why is Lavi making a fool of himself?" Allen asked pointblank.

That seemed to get Lavi focused again. He turned to glare at Allen. "I'm not making a fool of myself Mr. I-have-no-sense-of-humor."

Allen shrugged. "It sure looked that way to me."

Lavi looked murderous and Tyki placed a hand over his shoulders to prevent him from attacking poor Allen. "You just lack a sense of humor. Just like Yuu." He turned to Tyki. "It was funny right Tyki?"

"Yes it was," Tyki lied through his teeth. He didn't want to get Lavi upset. If he was pissed off or angry then that meant no sex.

"See?" Lavi grinned in triumph. "It's just you who lack a sense of humor."

Allen rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure," he checked his watch, seeing that it was minutes to three. "Kanda and Kuu sure are taking their sweet time."

"Alma too," Tyki added nonchalantly. "He hasn't shown up yet."

"I wonder what's keeping em' maybe they…" Lavi voice trailed off when he spotted two figures in the distance. "Look, there they are. Eh? It looks like some guy is talking to them."

Allen frowned at what Lavi said. He didn't want any guy to talk to _his_ Kanda or his baby girl Kuu. "Why don't we head over and say hi?" there was an obvious look of irritation on his face.

Both Tyki and Lavi shrugged, following after Allen who was staring at the guy as if he would murder him on spot.

"But you two are perfect!" the guy continued. "Our agency will make you rise to the top!"

Kanda was getting annoyed with the guy. Couldn't he take a hint? He and Kuu had no fucking intentions of joining a talent agency. Beside Kuu is already a part of one.

Kuu figured it had gone on long enough and took off her sun glasses and hat. "Thanks, but no thanks."

The guy faltered in his steps. His face a blushing mess. "You're Kuu Walker!" his eyes sparkled and he reached into his pocket to take out something. "I can't believe I spotted you! Would you sign this for me?"

"Ah sure~" Kuu smiled beautifully and the guy almost had a heart attack. She took the book and made a quick signature. "There you go."

"What's going on here?"

Kanda rolled his eyes at Allen's voice. He should have figured the jealous Moyashi would somehow saunter over.

The guy took his autograph and turned towards the three new comers. "Well…" his eyes widened and his voice seemed to fail him. The three guys standing there were positively handsome! They would definitely sell if they entered the modeling world. "Hi, my name is Kontatsu and I'm with M agency. I'd like to scout you three."

Allen waved his hands in dismissal. _'Oh it was just some talent scout.'_ "Nah, showbiz is not for us." _'Besides I can't join the entertainment industry with my scar…'_

Kontstsu wouldn't take no for an answer. He grabbed on to Allen's hand. "But you three have what it takes to be stars!"

Allen was about to refuse again when Kontatsu was suddenly yanked from his vision by a pissed looking Kanda.

Kanda glared bloody murder at the man. He didn't like it when Kontatsu grabbed Allen's hand, but he would be damned if he admit it was because he was feeling jealous. "We are _not _interested. So _scram_!"

His voice sent shivers down Kontatsu's spine and he looked as if he would bolt any minute.

It was at that moment Alma arrived.

"Sorry I'm late guys, traffic was horrible, huh what's going on?" he looked around at everyone. "Did I miss something?"

Kontatsu turned to Alma, sensing the same star-like qualities from him. "You! Please join our agency!"

Alma smiled and Kontatsu expected a favorable answer but what he got was: "No."

But Kontatsu still wouldn't take no for an answer. He wanted the entire group to join. They were just perfect. And for them to have connections with Kuu Walker that was even a bigger plus. His constant persistence was grating their last nerves and each were close to snapping and just losing it then and there.

"You're getting pretty damn annoying, old man," it was Kuu who spoke this time. Her expression changed from sweet and lovable to homicidal. "Say anything else about joining your fucking agency and I'll rip your balls off and shove it down your throat!"

The look in her eyes clearly stated that she was serious and he turned tail and ran like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Bye bye now~!" Kuu's expression was back to her cheery look and everyone sweat dropped at the quick change. Her true nature was terrifying. She turned to everyone, wearing her million dollar smile. "Ne, shall we go now?"

No one argued.

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

Shopping with Kuu was no joke. And all she bought was fabrics. This was because Kanda would design her clothes and the she'd have her company create it. It made them wonder why Kuu didn't let the company she worked for do the shopping but she shrugged, saying that she wanted to be the one to pick out her own fabric. Now there they were at another store waiting for Kuu to choose between a shocking pink and bubblegum pink fabric.

"Ah, which one to choose?" she was in a dilemma because both looked really good.

The shop manager was assisting Kuu while they were sitting on one of the customer couches, waiting for Kuu to decide. Alma let out a long sigh.

"What's eating you?" Allen asked.

Alma shook his head in a way to say 'nothing's wrong.' He peeked out of the corner of his eyes, looking at Tyki and Lavi's matching earrings and Allen and Kanda's matching rings, sighing once more.

"No seriously, what's wrong?"

"You guys are," Alma replied truthfully. "Flaunting your matching jewelry like that. I'm so jealous!"

Tyki chuckled. "Then go find yourself someone, ne?"

"Easier said than done," Alma replied with another sigh. "You guys are so lucky. I'll be alone for the rest of my life!" He looked at Kuu and then an idea popped into his head. "Wait how about I date Kuu. Yeah, she's not seeing anyone so I might just go for it. Or not." He chuckled to himself, turning back to face everyone. The smile left his face when he saw the murderous looks on Allen's and Kanda's face.

"You want to date my daughter, eh?" Allen's voice was deathly low. "Do you think I as her dad will approve?"

"Wait Allen it was a joke!" Alma tried to defend himself. It wasn't as if he was seriously thinking about doing it. "I was seriously joking just now!"

Lavi shook his head at his poor friend's slip up. "You should know Alma. Yuu and Allen don't have a sense of humor."

Alma's eyes widened. "It's a joke, I swear!"

Kuu came over minutes later holding the two cloths. "I decided to take both," she declared happily. That was when she spotted Alma, looking half dead. "Eh, what's wrong with Alma?"

Allen smiled sweetly. "He sucks at telling jokes."

"Oh really?" Kuu didn't understand but she shrugged it off. "Well lets go to the next store~! We still have a lot of shopping to do."

Everyone got up, following the bouncing pinkette out the store. That day Alma realized that saying something like that whether in a serious tone or as a joke with Allen or Kanda around would get him killed.

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

A/N: awww poor Alma. I definitely need to find him someone…well the next chapter will be the last~ I hope you guys are still with me till then~! R&R ok~!

Next Chapter: Winter

Ja na

Kaos


	7. Chapter 7 Winter

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Warnings: language

A/N: this is the last chapter, though I must admit, each chapter felt like a oneshot…right? Well thank you all for reviewing and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter too~!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Winter<p>

It was cold. Just like how it had been back then. But even though it was cold that winter night was burning hot. He couldn't believe after all this time he still felt the pain of his loss lingering in his chest. Of that night. Eleven years ago on this day. When his parents burned to death in a fire that engulfed their home.

The origin of the fire was still unknown up to this day. And Allen felt a burning sense of rage when he thought that. How could they not know what started the fire? He found him self asking tons of questions no one could answer. Why didn't fire trucks come earlier? Why couldn't they save his parents? Why was he left all alone?

Why didn't he die that day too?

Thoughts about his own death had entered his mind countless times but there was someone who always stopped him whenever he tried. That person was a harsh beauty who he had never gotten along with. His current lover, Yuu Kanda. It was Kanda who knocked some sense into him when he was just a lonely twelve year old, mourning over the death of his parents. He was the one who gave him a new reason to live, reminding him that the young girl that his parents adopted needed him. Kuu was only seven then.

He had realized then, how truly lonely he was. How much he craved for another person. And most of all, how much he regretted how his parents died.

Because they died trying to protect him.

Kuu had gotten out but he was still inside. His mother had gone back for him and his father followed her. They found him in his room, trying to douse the flames that were eating away at his left hand. Their expressions were shocked when they saw him and they immediately tried to extinguish the flames.

He didn't remember much about that night, mostly the pain. His left hand was in so much pain he couldn't think straight. But one thing that stood out in his mind was the last moments of his parents. His mom faltered first, seeming from the smoke and his dad had set him down to help her.

"Follow this path," he had said. "It'll lead you outside. Your mother and I will be right behind you."

He had complained that his hand hurt but his dad told him to be strong. His father promised they'd be right behind him. But he lied. By the time he had reached the exit, the room his parents was in already collapsed. He heard their screams and wanted to run back to help them but someone grabbed onto him.

"Stop it…" he muttered to himself. The sounds of their screams seemed to echo in the cold empty room. "No…"

"Moyashi…"

Allen's eyes snapped open. When had he closed them? He looked towards the source of the voice and a smile crossed his lips. "Kanda–"

An irritated look crossed Kanda's face at Allen's smile. "Get rid of that stupid poker face," he yelled interrupting him. "I know you're in pain." He walked over and took a seat beside him on the couch.

"It's not…" Allen sighed. He wouldn't be fooling Kanda. "It's just that I'm remembering that night…it was so cold and there wasn't an opportunity for a fire but…it just continued to burn. Not even the cold winter air quenched the flames…"

Kanda pulled Allen's head down so that it was in his lap. "Haven't I told you to stop moping?" he lightly stroked Allen's hair in a comforting way. "It's been eleven years…but yet you relive it every December 29th…when are you finally gonna let it go?"

Allen was silent and when he finally responded his voice was filled with so much pain. "I don't know."

At the pain in his voice Kanda's hand stilled. He could feel the raw emotion in Allen's voice and it was affecting him.

"You're not alone Allen," he said softly. "I'm here, Kuu is here…all your friends are here. We won't leave you to face anything alone. I wish you'd finally see that."

A small smile crossed Allen's face. "I do see it, Yuu," he said in a calm tone. "I know you guys will always be here for me…" He shivered a bit, sitting up. "…it's cold…"

Kanda rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Of course it is. It's the middle of winter."

"Yeah, warm me up," Allen whispered. He grabbed up the blanket from off the couch and wrapped it around them, pulling Kanda in his arms. "Now this is better."

If it was any other case Kanda wouldn't have allowed it. It was only because today was the anniversary of Allen's parent's death and that was why he cuddled him. But it was only for today. Tomorrow when Allen was back to his normal self he too would return to his normal state. But for tonight during the cold winter's air he would snuggle with his lover, holding him tight so that he forget all the bad things and only focused on him.

"Ne, Yuu…" Allen's voice was barely a whisper.

"Hmn?"

Allen pulled Kanda closer to him. "Don't…don't ever leave me…"

A coat of blush spread across Kanda's face and he snuggled into Allen's warmth. "I won't…I promise."

They sealed the deal with a kiss.

AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK ~ AxK

**The End**

A/N: well this is that last chapter…man it's the shortest .'' well it's the only serious chapter from the whole story…I was trying to work the theme 'Winter' to mean coldness/loneliness and it turned out like this…meh I hope you guys still liked it~! R&R ok~!

Ja na

Kaos


End file.
